Toothache
by Second daughter of Eve
Summary: here's my entry in your-biohazardous-friend and I's little toothache war. To "vote" for mine, please review and mention voting, but only after you read both entries. The other entry is "The Cosmos' Hatred".


I don't own GR, and please read "The Cosmos' hatred". IT 's the other entry in this little war. ANd here's my prompt  
"Diane Farrah, started her day with a slight pain in her tooth, little did she know that this little stinging pain will turn into ordeal once she would have to spent several days hiding from swarm of deadly E.V.O.s."

* * *

Diane wasn't happy. And it showed. Now, she wasn't one of those people to lose her cool very easily. Today she was grumbling and glaring at everyone. When her camera man saw her storm in, holding her jaw, he knew something was wrong. "Diane, you should probably get that looked at." She glared at him, but this wasn't anything compared to when the redhead was truly pissed off. And her camera man knew that. "Jake," she moaned, "I know you're trying to help, but please, shut up." Jake nodded, grabbing his camera, and heading towards the van. Diane tried to follow him, but nearly doubled over when her jaw complained. She didn't know a toothache could be this painful, or affect her walking.

Two hours later, Diane was wishing she had never come to work. Her tooth was now throbbing, and she breathing heavy. Another too high pitched scream and she begged her legs to go faster. Suddenly, and ground was coming up to meet her. After all, the human body can only take so much. And running for your life in high heels is one of those things it can't take for long. She awoke to a ruined building. Jake was crouched nearby, and appeared to be praying. Diane, never really a religious person, sent up a prayer of her own. "Dear God, I don't want to die." She muttered. Jake turned around, and Diane noticed he had a com link, most likely with Providence. So he hadn't been praying, but trying to get them saved. He grinned, happy to have Diane back in the world of living.

If you could call being-sure-that-you're-being-hunted-down-by-several-bloodthirsty-EVOs living. "Nice to see you awake… must have been some toothache. You were out for about two days." "_TWO DAYS?"_ After that, multiple obscenities ran through Diane's head. She was supposed to getting to scoop, not passed out because of a stupid tooth! Jake sensed her panicking, and tried to explain to her, this is too far out of their hands. And the fact that if they got out alive, it'd be a miracle. "We're basically inside a mini Bug Jar. And no one's gotten out of the big one."

Rex soared through the air, wondering why the heck was going on. Farrah and her camera man were stuck inside the mini Bug Jar, wasn't that a good thing? It meant no more stalking him to Providence, or that creepy lady obsessing over Six. Frankly, Rex thought Six rather liked that idea. But Holiday and White insisted that they were to be rescued. So he here was, going to rescue someone he really didn't want to. A movement caught his eye, and he noticed one of the many EVOs in the area. It was a twisted sort of bug, with metallic purple skin, and four sets of monstrous teeth, arranged in a circle, one that flesh would never escape from. It opened it mouth, just now noticing the Hispanic boy. The flying EVO dropped to the ground, and formed Smackhands, and punched it in the face. Turns out, this EVO bug ate metal. Rex swore to himself. "Doc, we've got a problem, this thing likes metal." It sprouted wings, and aimed its black hole mouth at Rex. "As an appetizer." He added, flying up and then diving towards the ground, streamlining his body.

Jake put his finger to his ear, and smiled. "Help's on the way Di." Said woman glared at him. "I hate it when you called me that. And how many are they sending?" "Just one." Rex flipped on his goggles, activating the heat vision. He was looking for two human sized blobs of heat, relatively close together. "Aha!" But there was one rather huge problem standing in the way. Or actually several EVOs. Diane wanted to die; she wanted anything but this stupid pain in her tooth. If an EVO wandered right in the rubble and offered to bite her head off, well it would be rude to refuse its kindness… Rex shed the goggles, and groaned. "Seriously, guys? How stupid are you?" Biowulf merely growled in response.

The Hispanic EVO shrugged, "Have it your way them, don't move, I'll shove you." And they clashed, sword meeting claws. The other mindless EVOs gathered around them, but never laying a hand on either. Rex finally put two and two together, "Circe! Where are you?" Breach entered, with the girl in tow. She looked sick and miserable, but didn't move to enter the fight. Neither did Breach, or Scalamander. This struck Rex as odd, until he remembered that he was on a deadline. He had two hours to get Diane and Jake out, and these guys were wasting his time.

His fled to the skies, and focused in on where he thought the two reports would be. He swerved between buildings and other EVOs, calling out for the pair of humans. At last he got an answer. Diane had never been this happy to see anyone. Jake looked like he was ready to cry. Rex gathered them up, and the three went flying toward safety.


End file.
